priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 148 - Aim for the Rice!
is the 8th episode of the fourth season of the PriPara anime series and the 148th episode in the series overall. It aired on May 23, 2017. Plot Realizing they need to recruit more Idols before the Grand Prix, Laala and Yui plot to get Nino Nijiro, a girl from Class C to join them in PriPara. But when she claims Idols are without passion they attempt to prove her wrong. '' Summary Laala makes plans to invite Sophie and Mirei to join her for next months Idol Event, but at the last second Meganee points out this isn't allowed. Only Idols debuting within Paparajuku can compete in the Grand Prix, and it's only Yui. However, they could perform as an opening act. She then goes on to remind them that if they are unable to get enough Idols there, the Paparajuku PriPara will shut down and Laala will lose her Divine Idol status. Before leaving they encourage themselves to go and find more girls to join them in PriPara. During gym class the girls follow their teacher in a dance exercise- which then gets really strange for the next few minutes. As they come to an end, Laala and Yui stop to admire the grace of a girl from another class, who Yui recognizes as Nino Nijiro. They decide she would make a great Idol and attempt to scout her by approaching her, explaining that they would like for her to become an Idol. Nino refuses though, stating that Idols aren't really that exciting or interesting; remarks that offend Yui and Laala and they decide to keep trying. Once Gym ends they chase after Nino through the halls until they are forced to hide when Mimiko overhears the noise. With this chance Nino escapes and the girls resume after her when Mimiko passes by. As Nino is training outside, the girls continue to try to convince her to join them. Nothing they say works and she refuses, even explaining she's too busy with after school activities to even think about joining them. Later the duo watch as Nino plays soccer with other students. They are in awe of her skills but Laala remains focused on their plans, stating they need to prove how passionate Idols can be as well. Yui gets to work knitting something and in a hurry, finishes to reveal cuddly, pastel soccer-like outfits for Idols in hopes to enticing Nino with the cute look. She is left clueless, pointing out they were in the middle of a game but Laala and Yui refuse. The scores attempt to challenge Nino, but she is easily able to beat their cute outfits with ease, scoring past them in soccer, tossing them away during judo, ignoring them during basketball, beating them in table tennis, swimming past them quickly in the pool, and eventually even in a game of ball and cup. Eventually Nino has had enough and uses parkour to escape Laala and Yui. To her shock she finds the girls trailing after her, revealing they learned from the cheerleaders and barely manage to keep up with her- shocking Nino when she sees how beaten up they look. Later the girls show up to meet the adviser of the Tennis Club. But as it turns out several girls aren't there as a result of being ill, so they are unable to play against their rivals, students of Durian Junior High who have showed up, due to it being a doubles match. Nino is sure she can beat them on her own and the Adviser allows it, as it's just a practice round. The cheerleaders voice their concerns in this however, because Nino is only a helper for the team, she isn't a real tennis player like they are. The adviser decides to have Laala and Yui join them then in a three against two round, stating it would be fair since the girls aren't professional players at all. Over confident, Laala and Yui end up causing problems the entire game by distracting Nino; but eventually she manages to score a point. Although it isn't enough for them to win the game, with the girls of Durian scoring multiple points and winning multiple rounds. Nino is frustrated with the duo and claims they're not any help at all, but she recalls how much they have been following her and realizes she may have judged Idols too quickly. With that the game resumes and Nino is able to keep up with the Durian girls. In no time she has a single point left to score to tie with them- but Yui and Laala lend a hand when the ball flies out of sight, with Laala tossing Yui high into the air and Yui scattering her rice balls to distract the Durian team, who are unable to tell it isn't the tennis ball and allowing her to score a point. Excited, Yui and Laala share a quick cheer with the approving Nino and the game continues. Unfortunately, Durian wins the game, and while Nino is disappointed, she recalls what they went through to get her attention and decides she should have been nicer. But she still refuses to join them in Pripara, even if they did prove her wrong. She is too busy and isn't into Idols, so with that she takes off. Suddenly, their Idol Watches fill and the girls are surprised to see they can both go out to perform today. With their passion and dedication to try to convince Nino to join them they were able to fill their watches. They quickly run to PriPara to run into Meganee. She explains they can put on their first duet now that they both filled their Watches, and together the girls change into their chosen coords and appear on stage to perform. The girls welcome everyone who has shown up to see them and they start their performance. As they were performing, Nino watches and begins to wonder if there might be a connection between Idols and Sports. As it turns out, the girls of Durian have shown up to watch them. Everyone in their town visits PriPara, so they thought they would give it a try as well. Laala and Yui are disappointed they weren't able to scout anyone new, but they are excited none-the-less because they have plenty of time remaining to find new Idols. Major Events * Brand New·Happiness! makes its debut as an insert song. * The Rabbit Heart Fancy Coord and Rabbit Heart Mint Coord are seen for the first time. * Yui and Laala sing together for the first time. Trivia * The title of this episode is a reference to the tennis manga ''Aim for the Ace!, written and illustrated by Sumika Yamamoto. Several details in the episode also reference this series and its iconic artstyle. Category:Anime Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Idol Time PriPara